Il suffit d'un changement
by vanessanoel
Summary: que ce passe t'il quand Hermione et Drago change et sont obligé de cohabiter a cause de leur statue de prefet en chef je sait pas comment resumer venez lire
1. prologue

pensé de Drago (pensée d'Hermione) action pendant un dialogue

Je vais faire comme au théâtre est écrire le prénom de la personne qui parle au début de la ligne avant de mettre ce qu'il dit et je ne prévoit pas de faire de lemon si il y en a ce n'est pas moi qui les écrirais.

* * *

_PDV d'Hermione 31 août chez les Granger_

C'était la veille de la rentrée a poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ou était scolarisé Hermione , Elle avait le matin même reçu une lettre de poudlard qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir elle décida donc de s'installer sur son lit pour la lire ,

_« Chére Miss Granger _

_J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez était nommer Préfète-en-chef pour l'année a venir, Vous devrais par conséquent être dans le wagon de tête du poudlard express avec votre homologue masculin,_

_Mme Mc Gonagall, directrice de la maison de griffondor »_

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Elle était préfète-en-chef ,elle descendit en courant les escalier pour le dire a ses parents. Malheureusement ils était déjà partit se coucher . Elle regarda l'heure est comprit pourquoi il était déjà onze heure passer. Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et alla se coucher,

Il était 7H du matin quand Hermione regarda le réveil. Elle décida de se lever, En passant devant le miroir elle ne put réprimer un sourire personne ne l'as reconnaitrais,Ses cheveux avant châtain et broussailleux était désormais noir ébène et avait des boucle parfait, De plus elle c'était affiné et avait prit des forme de jeune femme qu'elle mettait en valeur avec une nouvelle garde de robe remplie de top ,de chandail ,de jupe et de jean, Elle partit donc a la salle de bain,En ressortant elle fouilla son armoire pour trouver ce qu'elle allais mettre, Elle opta finalement pour un jean noir taille basse et un top décolleté de même couleur,Elle laissa ses cheveux libre mais y glissa quelque mèche rouge sang grâce a un sort qu'elle avait trouver dans un magazine pour jeune sorcière, Quand elle fut prête il était déjà 10H elle transplana donc voix 9 ¾ pour monter dans le poudlard express,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_PDV de Drago Le 31 août au manoir Malfoy_

Drago venait de recevoir la lettre de poudlard lui annoncent sa nomination au poste de Préfet-en-chef, Il fini de mettre la totalité de ses vêtement dans sa valise en les rétrécissant puis une fois qu'il eu fini il alla se coucher car il était 11H passer,

Il était 9H quand Drago se leva il alla tout de suite se doucher et fut prêt en 1H ,habituellement il aurait mit une demi heure juste pour ses cheveux mais il avait décider pendant les vacances de ne plus les plaquer, Il se regarda dans son miroir il avait un jean et une chemise noir, Drago Malfoy était habiller en moldus, Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et ne fut pas surprit que ses parent soit déjà partit. Il mangea et transplana directement voix 9 ¾.

* * *

Désolé je sait que c'est cour mais c'est le prologue donc c'est normal. Je met la suite samedi prochain.

vanessanoel


	2. premiere soirée a Poudlard

voila le deuzieme chapitre de ma fic j'espere qu'elle vous plaira  
merci a o0 B0uB0u 0o et Naelys pour leur review

* * *

Drago se dirigea vers le wagon de tête en se demandant qui serait son homologue féminin,

ce seras la premier a voir mon changement j'espère quelle est mignonne

«Daginoucheeeeeeeeeeeeeeet dit une voix que Drago connaissait très bien»

Oh non Pansy vite dans le wagon avant qu'elle arrive

«Drago: Ouf (Elle est mignonne mais je ne l'as reconnaît pas)

Hermione: Bonjour tu doit être le second préfet-en-chef Hermione releva la tête (Oh non Malfoy , tient vu son sourire aparement il ne m'as pas reconnu je vais faire comme si je pouvoir m'amuser)

Drago: Bonjour miss, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy de Serpentard mais je ne me rappel pas t'avoir déjà ut tu n'est tout de même pas nouvelle ?

Hermione: Non , Malfoy et cela fait maintenant 6 ans que tu me nomme sang-de-bourbe, Je doit dire que je préfère miss»

Hermione avait dit cela calmement en regardant Drago dans les yeux, Celui-ci parut ettoné,

«Drago: Granger ? c'est qu'elle a changer la sang- de , Granger, L'année vas être intéressante

Hermione: Oui Granger mais je voit que tu ne m'avait pas reconnu

Drago: Faut dire que , , , »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Mc Gonagall venait d'entrer

«Mc Gonagall: Ha vous êtes déjà la ,Donc monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger je tient tout d'abord a vous féliciter pour votre nomination au poste de préfet-en-chef,D'autre part vous devrais rester dans ce wagon jusqu'à poudlard et prendre la première calèche afin que je vous donne les mot de passe des différente salle commune avant la répartition des premier année, Bien vous devrais faire vos ronde ensemble le jeudi de 21H a 22H,Vous devrais aussi préparer ensemble les bal d'halloween de Noël de la saint Valentin et de fin d'année, Avez vous des question?

Hermione: Sommes nous obliger d'aller dans les appartement des préfet-en-chef?

Mc Go : Oui miss d'ailleurs maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus la je souhaiterais une meilleure entente entre les maisons et je souhaiterai que en tant que préfet-en-chef vous montriez l'exemple , Pouvez vous faire ceci pour nous ?

Drago et Hermione: Oui madame

Mc Go: Bien je vous laisse , , , Oh et Monsieur Malfoy le professeur Dumbledore et moi même souhaitons que vous montiez vos changement des maintenant, Je suis sur que Miss Granger en serais honorer »  
Puis elle partit

Un silence gêner mais Drago ne supportais plus le silence

«Drago: donc comme je le disait avant d'être interrompu j'ai des raison de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, Tu as changer Granger ,et cela te vas a ravir,

Hermione: Oui hum , , , merci ,Mais que me vaut ce compliment Malfoy? Aurait tu toi aussi changer?

Drago: Oui j'ai changer en bien je ne retournerais pas au manoir Malfoy une fois l'année fini je me prendrais un appartement, Mon père n'était pas très content quand j'ai refuser la marque et que je me suis battu au cote de l'ordre mais il est mort au combat et je suis retourner au manoir pour les vacances, Je veut oublier l'ancien Malfoy et être simplement Drago,

Hermione: Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par oublier l'ancien Malfoy ?

Drago: je vais prendre le nom de ma mère Black et changer de comportement en commençant avec toi. Est tu d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre?»

En disant cela Drago c'était lever et approcher d'Hermione il lui tendait la main et attendait visiblement qu'elle la servent comme pour sceller le pacte,Quand Hermione se leva elle ne lui serra pas la main mais lui fit un baiser sur la joue en souriant,

«Hermione: Ok mais rappel toi que je ne sert la main de personne Drago et de plus mon prénom c'est Hermione alors ne m'appelle plus Granger d'acc?

Drago: d'acc Hermione ,Je vais sortir pour que tu te change je reste dans le couloir tu vient me dire quand tu est prête

Hermione: Non Dumbledore a autoriser les élèves a garder leur vêtement moldus cette année d'ailleurs ça te vas très bien comme ta nouvelle coupe.

Drago: Merci , , , tu veut allez voir Potter et Weasley ?

Hermione: non je reste là Ronald et Harry peuvent se débrouiller sans moi

Drago: ha , , , viens le train s'arrête »

Sans réfléchir Drago prit la main d'Hermione pour l'amener le plus vite possible au calèche car Mc Go devais leur donner les mot de passe des différente maison, Elle leur avait dit qu'elle leur montrerais leur appartement après le diner,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A 22H devant le tableau d'une nymphe

Drago et Hermione attendait que Mc Go finissent de donner les dernière information avant le diner pour avoir le mot de passe de leur appartement ,Mc Go s'arrêta enfin elle se tourna vers eux,

« Mc Go: le mot de passe est "changement" je vous laisse découvrir vos appartement et l'on se verra demain en cour.

Drago et Hermione: Bien madame au revoir.»

Quand Mc Gonagall fut partit Hermione se mit a pleurer

«Drago: Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione: c'est , , Harry et , , Ron snif

Drago: Changement vient on vas s'installer et tu vas m'expliquer »

Ils entrèrent et quand Hermione fut calme elle se tourna vers Drago qui était assit a cote d'elle pour lui expliquer,

«Drago : Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passer avec Potter et Weasley pour que tu te mettent a pleurer ?

Hermione: Il ont vue que tu me tenait la main quand on est monter dans la calèche ils ont dit que j'avais l'air. Il t'ont soupçonné de m'avoir jeter un sort et quand j'ai dit a Ron que même un scroutt a pétard aurait remarquer que tu avait changer , , Il m'ont dit que j'etait 4/ une traitresse et que je n'avais pas intérêt de leur radresser la parole puis il sont allez plus loin. Avant d'aller au dortoir des griffondor il m'ont jeter ça .»

Elle lui tendit une feuille et se remit a pleurer. Drago sans s'en rendre compte l'as prit dans c bras pour la calmer. Puis commença a lire ce que Potter et Weasley lui avait envoyé.

_« Hermione,_

_Harry et Moi pensons que en effet Malfoy ne t'as pas ensorceler, Mais c'est pire cela veut dire que tu traine volontairement avec cette sale fouine, On est désolé mais tu as changer, Si tu préfèrent trainer avec Malfoy vas y mais ne vient plus nous parler, C'est lui ou nous ,_

_Désolé Mione mais c'est notre ennemie depuis 6 ans tu doit choisir je croyait que tu m'aimais je me suis tromper_

_Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley »_

«Drago: Hermione si tu préfèrent être avec eux je comprendrait tu sait et puis il nous reste nos appartement où on pourras se voir,»

Hermione c'était remise a pleurer quand Drago avait dit cela, Il la reprit dans ses bras. Une fois calmé elle se redressa,

«Hermione: Tu veut dire que devant les autre on recommencerais a être Granger et Malfoy? Mais Drago tu as changer montre le .

Drago: On peut s'appeler par nos prénom après tout Mc Go nous a dit de montrer l'exemple. Tu est d'accord ?

Hermione: D'accord

Drago: allez il se fait tard allons nous couchez. La journée seras longue demain. surtout que Pansy vas me coller

Hermione: Oui tu as raison bonne nuit Drago (je vais envoyé une lettre Ron et Harry pour leur dire que je me suis tromper sur Drago même si je ne le pense pas)

Drago: Bonne nuit Hermione»

Puis chacun repartit dans sa chambre,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PDV d'Hermione

Elle s'assit a son bureau pour écrire la lettre de Ron et Harry

_« Ron et Harry, _

_Je croyais qu'il avais changer mais je me suis tromper. Je ne veut pas perdre notre amitié. J'y tient beaucoup._

_PS: Ron je te signale que c'est toi qui a rompu pour allez avec Lavande Brown alors ne soit pas jaloux.. _

_Hermione »_

Elle envoya la lettre puis mit son pyjama qui était en fait un petit shorty et un top noir. Elle retourna a la salle commune pour sa faire une tisane a la rose pour dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PDV de Drago

Cela faisait cinq minute qu'il tournait dans son lit.Il se dit qu'Hermione devait dormir maintenant et qu'il pouvait allez se faire une tisane pour dormir Il sortit donc en boxer de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sa faire sa tisane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PDV général

Hermione était en train de faire sa tisane quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

«Hermione: Drago qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu dormais

Drago: non , , , je suis venu me faire une tisane pour dormir

Hermione: vas sur le canapé je t'en amené j'en ai fait beaucoup trop pour moi

Drago: d'acc merci Hermione , , , je vais allez enfiler autre chose d'abord »

(il est beau et très musclé je ne pensais pas le voir comme ça un jour , , , heu je faisait quoi déjà a oui le thé)  
Hermione alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec Drago pour boire leur thé

«Hermione:Drago?

Drago: Oui

Hermione: je vais essayé de parler de tes changement a Ron et Harry demain au petit déjeuner et je leur dirais surement aussi que l'on a enterrer la hache de guerre.

Drago: S'il refuse de te croire qu'est ce que tu feras ?

Hermione: S'il persiste a dire que je suis folle , , , alors je n'aurais plus que toi et Ginny , En espérant que ,elle ,elle me croit

Drago: Tu est sur ? , , , Hermione, ne vas pas perdre tes amis juste pour prouver que j'ai changer

Hermione: Drago, tu te rappel comment je les ai appeler dans le train quand tu m'as demander si je voulais allez les voir ?

Drago: Heu , , tu as dit Harry et Ronald non ?

Hermione: Oui Ronald

Drago: Tu ne l'appelais pas Ron avant ?

Hermione: si en effet je l'appelais Ron mais pendant les vacances comme tu as vue j'ai changer, Il m'ont demander d' allez au Terrier et j'ai dit que je préférais rester seul chez moi, Depuis il ne m'ont écrit qu'une seule lettre pour me dire que j'avais changer et qu'avant j'etait heureuse d'aller au Terrier, Ron avait même mit a la fin qu'il voulait que l'on parle.

Drago: Vous n'êtes pas sortit ensemble l'année passer?

Hermione: si mais il a rompu pour se mettre avec Lavande en avril et a rompu avec elle une semaine après,

Drago: c'est peut être de ça qu'il voulait parler ?

Hermione: Surement mais j'aurais dit non pour me remettre avec lui donc je ne voit pas l'intérêt »

A ce moment la une chouette blanche frappa a la fenêtre, C'était Hedwige la chouette de Harry, Hermione alla chercher la lettre et se remit sur le canapé pour la lire avec Drago,

_«Mione,_

_Je t'ai dit que je voulais que l'on parle de ça justement je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai rompu non ce n'est pas pour me mettre avec Lavande Brown, Je voulais vérifier quelque chose je __t'expliquerais demain, _

_PS: Si la fouine te touche dit le moi je lui referais le portrait ça seras drôle,_

_Tendre baiser,_

_Ron»_

«Drago: Tendre baiser , , , Beurk

Hermione: Il m' énerve je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser maintenant, Plutôt que demain matin au petit déjeuner, Il commence a m'énerver alors que l'on ne sait presque pas parler et que les cours n'ont même pas reprit,

Drago: tu me montreras la lettre avant de l'envoyé?

Hermione: Oui si tu veut »

Elle s'installa sur la table basse de la salle commune pour lui écrire

_« Ronald,_

_Je ne veut pas de tes explication je ne me remettrais jamais avec toi, De plus je ne voit pas ce que cela peut te faire si Drago me touche, Il est très gentil et nous avons décider d' enterrer la hache de guerre, Mon pauvre Ronald je préfère 100 fois plus la compagnie de Drago a la tienne avec lui je peut avoir une conversation intelligente il ne parle pas que de quidditch,_

_A toi et a Harry de choisir si vous me croyez ou non_

_Hermione Granger »_

Drago lut la lettre et sur tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire au lèvre,

«Drago: la c'est sur il ne vont pas être content

Hermione: Et ? En quoi ça me concerne, Il me rejette je vais pas les supplier a genou de rester amis avec moi , , Hedwige viens la»

Hermione attacha la lettre a la patte d' Hedwige puis la relâcha,

«Hermione: Bon je vais me coucher il ne répondrons plus ce soir bonne nuit Drago

Drago: heu oui bonne nuit Hermione»

Hermione fit un baiser sur la joue de Drago et ils partirent tout deux se coucher,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PDV de Ron et Harry

Hedwige était arriver et ils avait lut la lettre d'Hermione

«Ron: Tu as vue elle préfèrent 100 fois que Malfoy la tripote, Elle l'appelle par son prénom et moi Ronald, Elle as vraiment un problème

Harry: Je vais lui écrire une dernière fois et puis peut être que c'est vraiment un sort finalement,

Ron: ne lui écrit pas on ira la voir demain matin

Harry: Ok bon a demain

Ron: ouais a demain»

Ils allèrent tout deux se coucher et s'endormirent très vite

* * *

voila il est plus long que le precedent et je croi qu'il feront tous a peut pres la meme longueur

la suite dimanche prochain

review please

vanessanoel


	3. perdre ses meilleure amis

Désolé pour ce trés long retard mais qui dit fin de l'année dit examen javai des CCF et donc j'ai passer mon temp a reviser et jai pas prit le temp de poste ma fic

RAR:

Virginie01: Merci pour ta review j'ai mit la honte a Ron par ce que en fait je l'aime pas trop donc c'est possible qu'il est des misere dans ma fic. Oui c'est vrai que Drago a une facon mimi de consoler Hermione.

o0 BOuBOu 0o: Merci pour ta review j'espere que la suite te plairas autant

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PDV général a la table des griffondor de la grande salle

Hermione mangeait déjà quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent,

«Ron: Mione?

Hermione: Qu'est ce que tu me veut Ronald?

Ron: heu , , , je , , , enfin , , , ben , , ,

Harry: Il veut parler de la lettre d'hier

Hermione: vous me croyez?

Ron: Non!! comment veut tu que l'on croit a ça ?

Hermione: Bien Ronald tu est préfet donne les emploi du temps au griffondor , , , oh et ne m'appeler plus jamais Mione»

Hermione donna les emploi du temps et partit rapidement de la grande salle bientôt suivit de Drago ce qui n'échappa pas a Harry

«Harry: Tu as vue ? Malfoy a suivit Hermione je vais voir»

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drago avait rattraper Hermione dans le hall et Harry les regardait de loin il n'entendait pas mais voyais très bien,

«Drago: Hermione calme toi explique moi ce qui c'est passer

Hermione: Drago! Non je ne veut plus en parler il ont choisit le trio n'existe plus Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras

Drago: ne t'inquiète pas Hermione tu seras pas toute seule j'en ai parler a Théodore,Blaise et Pansy il veulent bien que tu viennent manger avec nous ou sinon on peut manger dans notre salle commune

Hermione: se serrant plus contre Drago Merci Dray

Drago: Dray ?

Hermione: elle s'éloigna un peu de Drago sans le lâcher oh désolé je trouvais sa jolie

Drago: ha Ok c'est pas grave tu peut m'appeler Dray c'est bien,

Hermione: Tu peut m'appeler Mione si tu veut

Drago: ouais»

Drago commença a partir mais Hermione ne le suivait pas il se retourna et vit qu'elle le fixais,

«Drago: Tu viens Mione ? faut encore qu'ont aillent chercher nos affaire a la salle commune

Hermione: oui j'arrive Dray c'est que j'ai crut voir quelqu'un bon c'est pas grave on y vas»

Harry qui avait suivit la scène croyait qu'il était plus qu'ami car il avait entendu les dernière échange ou il s'appelait «Mione» et «Dray», Il décida donc d'en parler a Ron,

«Harry: Ron viens faut que je te raconte se que j'ai vue

Ron: Vas y, Raconte tu les as suivit?

Harry: oui je les ai suivit j'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait a par a la fin mai quand je suis arriver il s'enlaçait.

Ron: Qu'est ce que tu as entendu?

Harry: en partant Malfoy l'as appelais Mione et Hermione l'as appelais Dray puis il sont partit main dans la main

Ron: C'est une traitresse , , , viens on y vas on as potion et si elle grâce a lui perdras pas de point si elle est en retard nous il nous louperas pas»

Ils partir au cachot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salle commune des préfet-en-chef

«Drago: Mione dépêche toi Rogue vas t'enlever des points si tu est ne retard

Hermione: Je ne trouve plus mon livre de potion

Drago: Tu liras sur le mien allez vite

Hermione: Ok merci Dray »

Ils partirent en direction du cachot et rencontrèrent Blaise qui ne manqua pas de remarquer leur doigt entrelacé

«Blaise: salut!

Drago: salut Blaise

Hermione: Bonjour Zabini

Blaise: Bah Drago tu m'as cacher que tu était avec Granger

Drago et Hermione: QUOI?

Blaise: oh vous étés pas ensemble , , , non par ce que vous vous tenez la main Drago et Hermione se lâchèrent la main , , , je me suis dit , , enfin j'ai penser que vous étiez ensemble

Drago: Blaise je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas pensé  
Hermione: chuchote a l'oreille de Drago Faudra que je te parle après le cour rejoint moi dans notre salle commune  
Drago: Bon on y vas»

Durant les deux heure de potion Drago et Hermione rougissait a chaque fois que leur main se frollais. Hermione fut la première a sortir lorsque ça sonna et Blaise qui avait tout vue intercepta Drago avant qu'il ne partent.

«Blaise: Hé !C'est quoi le malaise avec Granger ?

Drago: De quoi tu parle ?

Blaise: Drago me prend pas pour un con pendant tout le cours vous avait pas arrêter de vous froller et de rougir comme des gamin

Drago: Ne dit pas n'importe quoi un Malfoy ne rougit pas et Mione était surement rouge a cause du feu

Blaise: de 1 dans 8 jour tu seras un Black et de 2 depuis quand tu appelle Granger Mione ?

Drago: Les Black ne rougissent pas non plus

Blaise: Ok t'as pas rougit c'était le feu mais depuis quand tu appelle Granger Mione

Drago: Depuis ce matin, Mais je ne voit pas en quoi ça te concerne d'ailleurs je doit y allez elle m'as dit qu'elle voulait me parler, A+

Blaise: Drago?

Drago: Ouais quoi encore ?

Blaise: elle t'attire? Enfin tu l'aime ? Granger ?»

Drago fit mine de réfléchir quelque instant oui elle me plait depuis noël dernier déjà mais est ce que je peut lui dire

«Drago: ouais je croit

Blaise: Si tu croit c'est que c'est oui. Elle veut te parler profite en dit lui que tu l'aime

Drago: mouai je verrai »

* * *

voila alor la suite bah je sait pas c'est les vacances donc surement dans pas tres longtemp mais en

attendant review please

vanessanoel


	4. Déclaration

salut voila pour me faire pardonner l'enorme retard avec le quel le chapitre trois es arrivr je met le 4 maintenant

RAR:

Virginie01: Merci pour ta reviews je suis contente que tu aime ma fic . Tu devrais aimé autan la suite et j'atend avec impatience ta reviews

* * *

Drago réfléchissait encore a ce que Blaise lui avait dit de faire quand il entra dans sa salle commune, Il entendit la douche Mione a dut en avoir mare de m'attendre , il s'installa dans un fauteuil face a la porte de la salle de bain et prit un magazine de quidditch. 5 minute plus tard Hermione sortait de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette,

«Drago: Salut Mione

Hermione: oh Dray ! Heu , , tu , , je reviens »

Puis Hermione partit s'habiller dans sa chambre peine eu telle fermé que Drago toquais déjà,

«Hermione: attend Dray

Drago: Mione faut que je te parle maintenant! _si j'attends qu'elle soit en face de moi j'arriverais pas a lui dire_

Hermione: Dray je ne suis pas habiller tu peut tout de même attendre deux minute

Drago: je ne te demande pas d'ouvrir mais seulement de m'écouter

Hermione: pffff Ok vas y je t'écoute Dray

Drago: Tu ne me rira pas au nez quoi que je dise?

Hermione: Dray pourquoi veut tu que je te rit au nez voyons je ne me moquerais pas , , , mais dit moi ce qui se passe

Drago: D'accord tu sait que un chez moi les sentiments sont banni Un Malfoy n'as pas de sentiments mon père n'as pas cesse de me dire ça depuis que je suis née

Hermione: Dray même les Malfoy on des sentiments vous les cacher mais vous en avez,

Drago: Mione je croit que finalement je ne veut pas cacher mes sentiment je suis aussi un Black. Un black peut aimer, pleurer, rougir , , , , et je croit que je , , suis , , amoureux»

Hermione avait ouvert la porte et le regardait elle avait une jupe vert clair qui lui arrivais sous le genou et une chemise en soie de la même couleur. elle est magnifique dans les couleur des Serpentard mais pourquoi a tel mit cette couleur ?

«Hermione: Dray ?

Drago: Désolé , , j'etait dans la lune , , tu disais

Hermione: Qui est-ce ? La fille dont tu est amoureux

Drago: C'est compliqué viens t'assoir ils s'assirent tout deux sur un canapé vert Donc déjà c'est une Griffondor elle est magnifique même si je ne suis pas sur qu'elle l'ai remarquer et chaque fois que je la voit j'ai envie de l'embrasser de la prendre dans mes bras et de montrer a tout le monde qu'un Serpentard peut aimez , , , mais je ne sait pas si elle m'aime et j'ai , , , peur de lui demander

Hermione: heu bah tu peut soit lui écrire une lettre si c'est seulement lui dire en face qui te gène ou alors prendre ton courage a deux main et l'embrasser si elle ne te repousse pas c'est qu'elle t'aime Drago: Merci Mione je vais suivre ton conseil

Hermione: De rien je vais nous faire du thé »

Drago et Hermione se relevèrent et alors que Hermione allait faire le thé Drago l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvre. Hermione passa ses mains dans le cou de Drago et répondit au baiser. Quand Drago demanda a approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvre d'Hermione celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago murmura Je t'aime Mione dans son oreille auquel elle répondit pas un moi aussi je t'aime Dray. Ils recommencèrent a s'embrasser sans prêter attention a Blaise et Ginny qui venait d'entrer main dans la main dans la salle commune.

«Ginny: On ne dérange pas j'espère?»

Elle est Blaise rigolais devant la vision de Hermione et Drago qui d'un bond était a trois mètre l'un de l'autre et qui rougissait comme des gamin prit en faute. Drago fut le premier a réagir et se replace a cote d'Hermione en la prenant par la taille.

«Drago: non vous ne déranger pas Mione allais justement nos faire du thé mais d'abord vous allez nous expliquer comment vous êtes entrer et pourquoi vous vous tenez par la main ? »

Ce fut a Ginny et Blaise de se lâcher la main en rougissant

«Ginny: Mc Go a demander a Blaise de venir vous chercher par ce que vous êtes en retard

Blaise: elle m'as donner le mot de passe et comme j'ai rencontrer Ginny en chemin on est venu a deux

Drago: Ça explique pas pourquoi vous vous tenez par la main

Hermione: Enfin Dray sa crève les yeux il sortent ensemble, , depuis quand d'ailleurs ?

Ginny: Janvier de l'année dernière et vous

Drago: hum , , disons cinq minute même si je suis tomber amoureux de Mione a Noël dernier

Hermione: Depuis tout ce temps pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit.

Drago: qu'est ce que ça aurais changer ? Tu était avec Weasley

Hermione: oui mais sa fait 5 mois que l'on pourrais être ensemble au lieu de 5 minute.

Drago,Ginny et Blaise: QUOI ?

Hermione: ne crier pas oui cinq mois par ce que je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Drago quand Ronald a rompu en Avril il y a donc 5 mois

Blaise:Bon ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais Mc Go nous attend

Ginny: au fait Mione, Ron et Harry veulent te parler après le cour de Mc Go.

Hermione: Ok Bon on y vas »

Il partir tous ensemble au cour de métamorphose,

A la fin du cour Ginny attendais Blaise, Drago et Hermione mais quand Ron et Harry la virent ils pensait que c'était pour leur faire remarquer qu'elle avait réussi a parler a Hermione donc quand celle-ci sortit avec Blaise et Drago:

"Ron: Mione on est désolé tu sait

Harry: ouais Ron a raison si tu croit que Malfoy a changer on te fait confiance. Tu nous pardonne Mione ?

Hermione: Ne m'appeler plus jamais Mione. Il n'y a que trois personne qui ont le droit et vous n'en faite pas partit mais j'accepte vos excuse.

Ron: cool on vas manger ensemble on a plein de truc a te raconter comme tu n'est pas venu au Terrier

Hermione: heu bah ce midi je mange avec Gin', Blaise et Dray mais peut être ce soir si Dray et moi on a bien avancer sur le bal.

Ron: Elle te laisse l'appeler Gin' ? Tu l'appel Dray ? Et lui Blaise? Et puis quel bal?Mione qu'est ce que tu cache?

Hermione: Je l'appelle Gin' par ce que c'est ma meilleure amie. Je l'appel Dray par ce que c'est mon petit ami et je l'appel Blaise par ce que il est avec Gin' et que c'est le meilleur ami de Dray. Je parle du bal de Halloween, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appelais Mione et JE NE CACHE RIEN.

Drago: Mione calme toi la c'est clair tu ne caches rien ta même parler de Ginny et Blaise. Viens on y vas il nous attendent dans la salle commune. Salut Potter et Weasley.

Hermione: Ouais salut les gars»

Puis le couples partit. Ron et Harry n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles.

«Ron: Ma soeur est avec Zabini Hermione est avec Malfoy et elle nous laisse la comme des cons. , , ,HARRY!!

Harry: J'ai entendu pas besoin de crier

Ron: Pourquoi tu réagit pas? tu n'as pas l'air bien

Harry: Ron depuis que je suis arriver au Terrier il y a deux semaine je ressort avec ta soeur

Ron: Elle te trompe c'est ça que tu veut dire ?

Harry: Oui je vais la voir viens je sait ou est leur salle commune

Ron: pourquoi vous avez pas dit que vous vous étiez remit ensemble ?

Harry: Je sait pas d'ailleurs quand j'y pense on était pas ensemble a proprement parler. On ne c'est même pas réellement embrasser enfin pas comme avant

Ron: Harry!! tu parle de ma petite soeur alors épargne moi les détail

Harry: c'est ici laisse moi parler Harry frappe sur le tableau c'est Harry je doit parler a Ginny je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Ginny sortit pendant que Ron allait se mettre derrière une statue d'où il voyait très bien se qu'il se passait mais d'où il n'entendait rien

«Harry: Depuis quand tu est avec Zabini ?

Ginny: hum , , , ben , , , janvier

Harry: quoi ? Tu veut dire quand on était ensemble , , , Gin' tu aurais du me dire non

Ginny: Je suis désolé Harry mais moi et Blaise c'est sérieux je l'aime et il m'aime. Je suis désolé Harry je voulais pas te faire de mal.

Harry: Mais si vous vous aimez pourquoi tu est sortit avec moi ?

Ginny: Avant que tu ne tue Vol, , , Vol de , , , Voldemort , , , les Serpentard et les Griffondor se faisait la guerre et on ne pouvais pas s'afficher ensemble. Lavande et Parvati on vu que j'etait tout le temps dans la lune et on dit que j'etait amoureuse de toi elle m'ont demande si c'était vrai et j'ai dit oui après en avoir parler a Blaise.

Harry: Mais pendant les vacances quand je suis revenu au Terrier Voldemort était déjà mort alors pourquoi tu m'as dit oui?

Ginny: Je n'y ai pas penser avant que Blaise me disent que maintenant on pouvais le montrer

Harry: D'accord bah j'espère que vous serais heureux , , , rejoins moi a 20H sous le saule pleureur avec Hermione fait moi confiance j'ai besoin de votre aide

Ginny: d'accord

Harry: merci Ginny embrasse Hermione pour moi salut

Ginny: A bientôt »

chacun partit de son cote et dans la journée Harry reçu un message de Ginny disant que Blaise et Drago ne viendrais pas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Vers 20H sous le saule pleureur_

Hermione et Ginny attendait Harry depuis 5 minute quand celui-ci arriva enfin.

«Hermione: Enfin tu était où? ça fait cinq minute qu'on t'attend

Harry: Désolé Ron voulait savoir ou j'allais j'ai du lui mentir

Hermione: pourquoi tu ment a ton meilleure ami ?

Ginny: Pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ?

Harry: Hermione j'ai mentit a Ron par ce qu'il aurait voulu connaître la réponse de la question de Ginny, , , Ginny je me suis rendu compte l'année dernière que j'etait amoureux et non pas de toi c'est Hermione et Ron qui m'ont pousser vers toi

Hermione: Ok tu n'aime pas Ginny mais alors c'est qui ?

Ginny: Pourquoi tu a voulu ressortir avec moi pendant les vacances alors ? Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

Harry: Poser moi une question a la fois s'il vous plait , , , Ginny je suis ressortit avec toi par ce que ta mère m'as dit que tu était triste que l'on est rompu et je ne voulais pas que tu soit triste a cause de moi. Vous étés ici par ce que je suis nul et que j'ai besoin d'aide pour séduire quelqu'un qui depuis peu et dans votre entourage , , , mais Ron ne doit pas être au courant par ce que sinon il vas faire une crise

Hermione: Tu as l'intention de nous dire de qu'elle Serpentarde tu est amoureux ou on doit deviner ?

Harry:c'est . . .

je sait c'est mechant j'aurais pas dut arreter la mais c'etait trop tentant.

je sait pas quand je remettrais la suite donc a bientot mais en attendant oublierpas les reviews

vanessanoel


	5. les couples se forment

Harry:c'est Pansy Parkinson on est devenu amie vers la fin de l'année dernière

Hermione: Ok et bah sa va pas être simple par ce que je devais la voir ce soir et j'ai annulé pour te voir

Ginny: Déjà reste toi et ne prend pas la grosse tête, Je vais allez voir Pansy avant de retourner dans le dortoir des griffondor. Je vais lui dire que moi et Mione on l'invite a une soirée entre filles dans la chambre de Mione. Toi tu vas rentrer dire a Ron que tu est crever et chercher un mensonge pour t'éclipser demain après-midi

Harry: Pourquoi qu'est ce que je fait demain après-midi ?

Hermione: on te réquisitionne tout l' après-midi rester toi Ok mais les vêtement de Dudley sont moche et trop grand et puis j'ai trouver quelque chose pour tes lunettes je voulais justement que tu viennent essayer dans la semaine se seras l'occasion Allez a demain Harry Dray m'attend et Gin' doit allez voir Pansy. A demain

Ginny: A demain Harry A demain Mione

Harry: A demain les filles et merci

Ginny et Hermione: de rien

Puis chacun repartit de son cote.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain Harry Ginny et Hermione était dans la chambre de la préfète, Ils avait trouver un moyen de faire des achat sans bouger grâce a un catalogue de prêt-a-porter sorcier il l'essayerait dans l'après-midi car pour l'instant ils était tout les trois sur le lit d'Hermione il devait discuter de Pansy

Hermione: Bon alors déjà explique nous comment tu est devenu amis avec Pansy ?

Harry: J'avais promit a mimi geignarde que j'irais la voir de de temps en temps, Une fois je suis arriver et elle m'as dit que quelqu'un pleurait dans une cabine. Je me suis rapprocher pour savoir ce qui ce passait. Elle m'as dit qu'elle c'était encore fait rejeter par son Drago. J'avais pas reconnu la voix car elle pleurait et elle n'avait pas chercher a savoir qui est ce que c'était. On a beaucoup discuter et quand elle est sortit on a tout les deux était ettoné mais ça nous avait fait du bien de parler donc on a continuer à se voir et a discuter.

Ginny: Ça c'est passer quand ça ?

Harry: juste avant noël

Hermione: Comment vous faisiez pour vous voir ?

Harry: Ça dépend on allez au toilette de mimi, a la cabane hurlante ,on est allez deux ou trois fois a la salle sur demande et on c'est souvent retrouver sous le saule pleureur

Hermione: ha et quand est ce que , , , hum , , , tu t'est rendu compte que , , , bah tu l'aimais ?

Harry: la première fois qu'on est allez a la salle sur demande c'était en début Mars

Ginny: C'est la que tu as rompu ?

Harry: oui en effet

Hermione: je comprend pourquoi tu as rompu, , , mais ça fait , , , hum , , , 6 mois tu n'as pas réussi a lui dire ? Vous vous étés reparler depuis la rentrer? Tu crois qu'elle t'aime ? Est ce que , , ,

Harry: STOP une a la fois s'il te plait

Ginny: pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? En 6 mois tu as bien du avoir l'occasion

Harry: J'ai essayé une fois au lac mais quand j'allais lui dire quelqu'un est arriver alors je me suis mit sous la cape d'invisibilité que j'amenais toujours avec moi.

Hermione: Tu as dut en vouloir a ce qui sont arriver c'était qui ?

Harry: Zabini et Malfoy,Oui je leur en ai voulu mais quand on est partit Pansy pleurait par ce que Malfoy li a dit de partir mechement, On est allez au toilette de Mimi mais même quand elle c'est calmé je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire

Hermione: vous vous êtes reparler depuis la rentrer ?

Harry: Je l'ai vu hier au lac pendant que Ron rêvassais

Ginny: ha oui c'est vrai qu'est ce qu'il avait

Harry: il est amoureux mais il ne veut pas dire de qui

Hermione: bon revenons a toi et Pansy une dernière question après on s'occupe de toi enfin de tes lunette et tes cheveux. Donc , , heu , , ha oui est ce que tu pense qu'elle t'aime ?

Harry: Bah je sait pas justement c'est pour sa que vous devais m'aider. Vous arriverais bien a lui demander pendant votre soirée entre fille non ?

Hermione: Ok on vas essayé maintenant a toi Gin' ou sont les lentilles magique ?

Ginny: heu, , ,bah, , ,attend , , , ha oui elle sont dans la salle de bain Drago a dit qu'il les mettait dans le placard tu veut que j'aillent te les chercher?

Hermione: non non montre lui les vêtement que je t'ai montrer dans le magazine j'y vais »

Hermione partit demander a Drago ou était les lentilles car elle l'avait entendu rentrer quelque minute plus tôt

«Ginny: bon regarde Mione flashé sur quatre chemise un jean et un costume pour les fête

Harry: elle sont de quel couleur les chemise et le jean ?

Ginny: les chemise il y en a une noir et une blanche avec des phoenix dans le dos et une noir et une blanche avec un serpent dans le dos

Harry: il y a pas chemise noir avec le serpent vert et le phoenix rouge ?

Ginny: non mais j'ai trouver un sort pour les modifier une fois qu'ont les as je peut te le faire si tu veut ?

Harry: d'acc je jean et le costume je suppose qu'il sont simple et noir ?

Ginny: oui et tu peut prendre un jean bleu. J'ai aussi vu qu'il y avait des T-shirt dans le même système que les chemise avec le serpent et le phoenix

Harry: oui bah je prend le tout pour les T-shirt noir tu peut mettre serpent vert et phoenix rouge ? Et me prendre une chemise simple blanche aussi la mienne ne ma vas plus

Ginny: D'acc bon je prend tout ça Mione vas t'expliquer le principe des lentille magique

Hermione: oui voilà donc tu connais les lentilles de vue moldus ?

Harry: oui

Hermione: bien. Les lentilles magique c'est pareille sauf que tu change seulement tout les deux ans et que tu n'as rien a te mettre dans les yeux.

Harry: donne je vais essayé »

Hermione donna la boite de lentille a Harry pendant que Ginny arrivais avec les vêtement qu'elle avait modifié selon les goût de Harry. C'est a dire que sur les T-shirt et les chemise noir les serpent était vert et les phoenix était rouge,

«Harry: elle ne me font même pas mal merci beaucoup les filles. Je vais réduire mes vêtement pour les ramener au dortoir redu

Ginny: non attend tu doit te changer d'abord vas dans la salle de bain et met le jean noir avec la chemise noir serpent tient je t'ai prit des chaussure aussi dépêche toi Pansy arrive dan deux minute. On réduit tes affaire pendant que tu te change. »

Quand Harry sortit les filles avait fini de réduire ses vêtement et elle était assissent sur le canapé il eu a peine le temps de s'asseoir que le portrait s'ouvrait sur Pansy, Surprit Harry Ginny et Hermione se relevèrent. Pansy resta bouche bée devant Harry sans lunette et avec des vêtement a sa taille contrairement a ceux qu'il avait hériter de Dudley.

Pansy: ho , , ,Bonjour les filles , , , salut Harry sa va ?

Harry: oui bien et toi ?

Pansy: Bien mais je suis en avance les filles vous ne m'avait pas dit que Harry serait la ?

Ginny: non il allait partir n'est ce pas Harry ?

Harry: Oui salut les filles et merci il murmura a Pansy en passant a cote d'elletu est très belle dans cette robe Elle rougit suite a ce compliment

Hermione Ginny et Pansy: salut Harry »

Puis les filles passèrent la soirée a discuter alors que Harry allait se coucher

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle_

Harry attendais Ginny et Hermione depuis 5 minute lorsqu'elle arrivèrent. Ron n'était pas la il pouvait donc parler librement.

«Harry: Salut les filles bien dormit ?

Ginny: oui même si on ne c'est pas coucher très tôt

Mione: Oui c'est vrai que Pansy est partit tard

Harry: Ha mais Hermione tu vas être crever pour les cours

Mione: elle était ettoné qu'il ne demande pas ce que Pansy avait dit Tu ne veut pas savoir de quoi on as parler? Pourtant j'etait sur que ça t'intéresserait

Harry: Si bien sur que je veut savoir mais je ne savait pas comment le demander, , ,vous avez parler de moi avec Pansy ? il avait rugit en disant ceci

Ginny: Ha la je te reconnais même si tu essai de concurrencer mon frère pour la couleur de ton visage

Mione: oui on as parler de toi a Pansy mais je suppose que tu veut surtout savoir si elle t'aime ou pas ?

Harry: heu, , , bah oui c'est , , , que tu voit , , ,ça m'aiderait

Mione: enfin Harry je te croyais plus intelligent, Elle est rester bouche bée quand elle t'as vu, elle a rougit quand tu est passer a cote d'elle et , , ,

Harry: c'est par ce que je lui ai dit qu'elle était belle

Mione: donc elle rougit a tes compliment et depuis qu'elle est rentrer dans la grande salle elle ne te lâche pas des yeux c'est évident qu'elle t'aime. Je me demande même comment on as fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt,»

Harry se retourna pour voir si Pansy le regardait réellement, Quand leur regard se croisèrent ils rougirent tout deux violemment et détournèrent le regard.

«Harry: D'accord mais elle te l'as dit ? Par ce que c'est le tout qu'ont le voit faut qu'elle le sache et qu'elle n'ai pas peur de l'avouer

Ginny: Elle n'as pas peur de l'avouer c'est elle qui nous l'as dit quand tu est partit mais elle pense que c'est au garçon de faire le premier pas.

Mione: Vous devais déjeuner ensemble au bord du lac non? Profites en. Je sait pas moi essayent de lui dire ou alors utilise ton courage de Griffondor et embrasse la.

Harry: Merci les filles. On vas en cour je vais y réfléchir»

Ginny partit au serre tant dis que Harry allais rejoindre Ron qui rêvassais toujours mais devant la porte de la salle de potion et Hermione alla chercher Drago a leur salle commune pour allez ensuite au cachot

Il était 10H pile quand le professeur de potion ouvrit le cachot. Le professeur Rogue décida de faire des binôme Serpentard-Griffondor pour son double cour de potion

«Rogue: Bien donc je donne les noms et vous vous mettait ensemble. Le premier a faire une remarque perd 10 points et gagne une retenue.

Granger-Malfoy

Weasley-Nott

Potter-Parkinson

Londubat-Goyle

Brown-Zabini

Bien maintenant vous allez faire cette potion « Félix Felicis » ceux qui réussiront pourront prendre un flacon chacun. Allez y. »

Tous ceux mirent au travail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione et Drago

La potion avançais très vite, Drago et Hermione s'embrassait dés qu'il le pouvais, A 11H30 leur potion fut finit et parfaitement réussi, Hermione prit un flacon et le multiplia en trois. Un pour elle , un pour Drago et elle es ait prit un pour Harry car il en aurait besoin a midi pour parler a Pansy.

Ron et Théodore _** (**__**NDA: pour ce qui ne savent pas Nott c'est Théodore)**_

«Ron: Salut Théo

Théo: Salut Ron

Ron: heu par contre je suis nul en potion je suis avec Hermione d'habitude

Théo: C'est pas grave ne fait pas la potion ou alors remue seulement dans le sens que je t'indique

Ron: Ok Merci»

Il discutèrent en faisant leur potion et a 11H40 elle fut finit et réussi grâce a Théo. Ils prirent tout deux un flacon et continuèrent a discuter jusqu'à ce que ça sonne.

Harry et Pansy

«Harry: Salut Pansy sa va ?

Pansy: Salut Harry oui sa va et toi ?

Harry: je vais bien. Tu est très belle dans cette robe mais elle te vas mieux en vers comme hier.»

Pansy avait en effet la même robe que la veille mais en noir, Elle tenait grâce a deux fine bretelles , était moulante jusqu'à la taille puis évasé et elle se finissait au dessous du genou,

Pansy: Merci. Tu est très beau aussi et je doit dire que les lentilles sa te vas bien. Ça met tes yeux en valeur.

«Harry: Merci Pansy , , , heur je voulais te parler d'un truc

Pansy: et bien vas y a moins que tu ne préfèrent attendre le repas on mange toujours ensemble au lac ?

Harry: oui tu as raison on en parleras la bas ,bon vaudrait mieux commencer la potion.»

Pansy et Harry ne parlèrent plus pendant qu'il faisait leur potion et pour la première fois il l'as réussir. Elle fut fini a midi lorsque ça sonna il était en train de prendre un flacon chacun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione, Drago, Blaise et Ginny avait l'habitude de manger tout les quatre le midi dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chef mais ce midi la il invitèrent aussi Théo et Ron. Tout le monde fut surprit de les voir parler comme de vieux copain mais seules Hermione et Ginny furent surprit en remarquant que Ron et Théo rougissait a chaque fois qu'il se frollais en prennent quelque chose sur la table. Drago et Blaise leurs avait dit que Théo était homo mais il ne pensait pas que Ron l'était aussi. Elle l'amenèrent donc dans la chambre d'Hermione pour lui en parler.


	6. le dernier couple

me revoila pour une fois a l'heure je suis désolé c'est un chapitre tres court mais probleme d'ordinateur il a effacer toute ma fic je l'ai sur papier mais je doit tout recopier dans mon pc donc la je n'est pas eu trop le temp je vous promet une trés long chapitre mardi pour me faire pardonner

RAR:

fanaplume: promis bientot on verras des moment de Mione et Dray tout seul surement dans le chap 6 ou 7 d'abord je recrit tout sur mon pc apre j'en rajoute un

voila maintenant bonne lecture

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dans la chambre d'Hermione_

Ron c'était assis sur le lit d'Hermione et trouvais le bout de ses chaussure très intéressant car depuis que le sort d'immobilisation avait était lever il es fixais et ne semblais pas vouloir parler. Mais c'était sans compter sur Théo qui n'avais pas l'intention de regarder Ron très longtemps.

«Théo: Ron ?

Ron: oui

Théo: faut qu'on parle

Ron: mouai

Théo: regarde moi au moins »

Théo était debout devant Ron. Ils s'assirent tout les deux en tailleur sur le lit d'Hermione en se faisant face.

Théo: Bon faut que l'un de nous commence et je sens que si j'attends après toi j'attendrais longtemps. Alors je vais me lancer , , , Déjà comme tu le sait surement je suis homo.

Ron: Ouais Hermione m'as dit que c'était pas une honte vu que tu l'était aussi

Théo: comment ça aussi ?

Ron: jesuishomo

Théo: laisse de l'espace entre les mots. J'ai rien comprit.

Ron: JE SUIS HOMO complètement homo et amoureux

Théo: oh Tu est amoureux ?

Ron: oui je suis amoureux de , ,

Théo: NON je ne veut pas le savoir. (Théo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de sortir.)

Ron: de toi (Théo retournas s'asseoir face a Ron avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses envie en voyant son sourire Ron sourit aussi)

Théo: Tu peut répéter

Ron: Je sait pas

Théo: Ron s'il te plait allez répète le s'il te plait. , , , Je t'aime. Répète ce que tu as dit

Ron: Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Théo, J'avais, , ,»

Ron ne put finir sa phrase car Théo lui avait sauté dessus et l'embrassais puis il se détacha enfin et remarqua que le tableau était grand ouvert et que tout le monde les regardait ,y comprit Pansy et Harry qui était revenu en cour de route, Les deux garçon se relevèrent pendant que les autres s'approchait.

Théo: Désolé mais depuis le temps que je voulais le faire

Hermione: je préfère ne pas demander ce qui c'est passer dans mon lit

Ron: rien Hermione t'inquiète je lui faisait un belle déclaration mais , , ,

Théo: je l'ai pas laisser finir et je l'ai embrasser

Blaise: tu aurais put te contrôler Théo ce gars quand il a le courage de te faire une déclaration faut pas l'arrêter

Ginny: oui Ron ne t'en feras pas souvent tu aurais dut en profiter

Drago: Même moi qui dévoile pas facilement mes sentiment je fait surement plus de déclaration que Weasley

Pansy: Dray tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom maintenant qu'il est avec Théo

Harry: Bah ouais nous on c'est forcé a vous appeler Blaise, Théo, Pansy et toi par vos prénoms tu pourrais faire pareil

Pansy: Tu t'ai forcer a m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Harry: mais non ma chérie mais Ron lui a dut se forcer pour t'appeler Pansy»

Personne n'avait remarquer le baiser plein de promesse que Ron et Théo avait a changer ni même les regard brulant de désir qu'il s'envoyait ou encore les frisson qu'il avait des que l'autre les frollais. Se fut Blaise qui remarqua le malaise.

«Blaise: On devrait peut être les laisser avant qu'il ne se saute dessus sans se soucier de notre présence

Théo: hein de quoi tu parle

Blaise: de vos oeillade brulante de désir et des frisson que vous avez quand vous vous froller

Hermione: Bon bah on vas au lac vous nous rejoignez après avoir demander a un elfe de changer les draps. Par ce que la je pense pas que vous teniez longtemps donc je vous laisse ma chambre. A tout a l'heure»

Ron et Théo se sautèrent presque dessus quand la porte se refermas. Et de l'autre cote Hermione lançais un sort d'insonorisation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_un long moment plus tard_

Ron et Théo était toujours dans le lit d'Hermione. Théo regardait Ron dormir depuis 5 minute quand celui ci ouvrit les yeux et murmura:

«Ron: je t'aime Théo

Théo: Moi aussi je t'aime Ron »

Il restèrent allongé encore 5 minute a s'embrasser puis Ron se redressa un peu.

«Ron: on devrais pas allez rejoindre les autres au lac ?

Théo: muais , , , un dernier bisou et on y vas »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis commencèrent a se rhabiller en s'embrassant de temps en temps. Quand ils furent habiller ils appelèrent Dobby pour qu'il changent les draps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dix minute après s'être lever il arrivait prés du lac main dans la main et avec un immense sourire. Hermione les regardais avec un léger sourire,

«Hermione: Mes draps sont changer j'espère par ce que il est hors de question que je dorment dans les draps ou vous , , , enfin vous m'avez compris

Drago: au pire tu dort avec moi

Hermione: je tient a dormir cette nuit on as cour demain

Drago: quoi? Hé je suis pas un pervers

Pansy: bon vous continuerais de vous engueulez après on a Flitwick et en ce moment il est chiant donc vaut mieux pas être en retard

Hermione: Ouais t'as raison allez tout le monde debout »

ils partirent tous en direction du château bien sur Hermione était devant

«Harry: Miss je sais tout est de retour , , , Drago si tu pouvais lui faire oublier ses bouquin se serais cool

Drago: t'inquiète je lui ferais oublier ses livres mais pas pour l'instant

Hermione: pourquoi tu as peur de te prendre une veste mon coeur ?

Drago: non par ce que je sent que tu n'est pas prête et que je ne veut pas de forcer

Hermione: ho c'est mignon t'inquiète quand je serais prête tu seras le premier informer

Drago: encore heureux »

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et Ginny partit en direction du cachot pour son cour de potion pendant que les autres montais pour leur cour d'enchantement.

voila j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau couple je sent que je vais bien mamuser avec eux et si ca gene quequ'un qu'il y est un couple homosexuel bah qu'il s'en aillent pasque je ne lenleverai pas je compte meme faire une allusion a un couple entre deux filles (leskel bah chercher bien un indice el ne sont pas dans un des couple de ce chapitre)

a mardi

vanessanoel


	7. annonce

bonjour alor voila je suis désolé mais en fait apres avoir relut ma fic j'aime pas trop sur fanfiction donc je vais remettre ce que j'ai deja mit ici sur un skyblog paske je trouve ke c mieux et puis au moin je sait plus comment sa marche voila

et merci a mes lecteur en esperant ke vou continuerai a lire mm si je ne sui plu sur

la suite c a cette adresse dray-mione-ry.

vanessanoël


End file.
